


the warmth of the sun

by letsperaltiago



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: B99 Summer 2020 Fic Exchange, Baby's first day at the beach, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsperaltiago/pseuds/letsperaltiago
Summary: Jake and Amy bring baby Mac to the beach for the first time!
Relationships: Jake Peralta & McClane "Mac" Peralta, Jake Peralta/Amy Santiago, McClane "Mac" Peralta & Amy Santiago
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	the warmth of the sun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mythoughtsmymind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythoughtsmymind/gifts).



> Hi!
> 
> This is my little baby fic for mythoughtsmymind and the B99 Summer Fic Exchange 2020 and the prompt is: Mac’s first time at the beach
> 
> I know it's very simple and short but in between a full time internship and working part time I've been so busy. Hope it's okay either way :') 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> xx

It’s the summer of 2021 and Mac is already a big 9-month old baby, when Jake and Amy show their son the beach for the very first time. Until then the two new parents have been busy working almost every day of summer away, with Mac being juggled back and forth between Karen and daycare, but hitting the month of July their beloved Captain Holt had  _ demanded _ they take two weeks off to enjoy their first summer as three. Both Jake and Amy like to think they put up resistance but truth be told the parents are over the moon to get some much needed time off - even Amy who would work for free and fun if it came down to it. 

Skipping a few days ahead and the little family of three is off on their first summer adventure: driving to the beach. All three ready, giddy and packed for the battle that is going anywhere with a baby that has recently learned to hoist himself up on any object within his sight - even objects that can’t stand his weight causing him to fall on his butt and his parents to laugh lovingly after making sure he’s indeed okay. 

The fact that said baby now also understands the relationship between actions and effects, also better known as the hilarious game of ‘I will drop random stuff on the ground and mommy will pick it up’ makes everything even better. Everything is one big jumble of happiness and messiness.

Quickly after parking their car and unloading the million of things they’ve brought (having a baby will do that to people, Jake and Amy have come to learn), everything from a tiny beach tent to four different kinds of sunscreen with each their SPF, the family walks a bit until they find a spot to settle down in the toasty sand and set up camp. 

“Are you ready, baby?” Amy coos effortlessly as if she hadn’t just spent the whole time she and Jake were unpacking the ocean blue sun tent for their son to nap in with Mac on her arm. Jake will never not be impressed with his wife’s strength, mental and physical, and the sight of her and Mac smiling at each other as she takes off his t-shirt. It is truly one of the many many sights he wants burned into his mind forever. “We’re going to see if you like the big waters, Mic-Mac!”

“He  _ will _ ,” Jake, who has just finished spreading out their beach towels, assures with much confidence in his son before walking through the soft sand to join them. “You  _ are _ your father’s son after all.”

The smile on Amy’s face as her husband kneels down to their son’s eye level to talk to him is brighter than the warm summer day’s bright, yellow son. It’s no secret that she’s been  _ slightly _ stressed out these past days, researching and planning how to take your baby to the beach for the first time, but now that they’re here she feels much better and confident. Mac usually loves bath time and even though the ocean can’t exactly be compared, being much wider and colder, she hopes his sentiment will be the same or at least somewhat alike. 

“Wanna go? We’ll unpack the rest afterwards.”

Amy can tell that Jake is impatient to see Mac’s reaction and she would be lying if she said she wasn’t so herself. Normally unpacking first is her prefered way to proceed but today is different, she quickly decides. 

“Okay. Grab his towel and let’s go then-”

She’s barely finished her sentence before Jake almost falls over in an attempt to run to find his son’s tiny towel. Though he does manage to save himself, good balance and all that jazz, and within seconds they’re heading to the water. Jake halts: it’s a sight to see and smile at: Amy with Mac on her arm, Jake right by her side with the tiny, yellow towel thrown over his shoulder, walking into the water as one great team. They clearly can’t see themselves right now but if they could they would for sure think that they looked  _ hella cool _ … and adorable. 

The moment of truth is upon them. They walk into the sea water which isn’t too cold, the still relatively new parents agree, before Amy slowly sinks to her knees with an oblivious Mac in her arms. 

Jake has followed Amy down to his knees to carefully splash the tiniest amount of water onto his son’s chubby leg. Fear shows on both parents’ face when their son’s body freezes at the new sensation. Never before has the little one bathed in cold water before and while he has obviously noticed Jake proceeds in an attempt to make the best out of it. “What’s that, Mac-Man?” Jake coos joyfully taking in the sight of his son’s new discovery with great amusement. 

“Should I put him in?” Amy asks nervously trying to decode how her son is really feeling besides confused before throwing a glance at her husband. 

“I mean… He looks okay to me? Just a bit confused maybe,” Jake, just as much as Amy, hopes to find the right answer in his spouse’s eyes but it’s safe to say that it’s in vain. “Try? Worst case he doesn’t like it and you lift him back up. He’ll be alright.”

“Okay,” Amy confirms. She trusts Jake and she knows he’s right. It is just water after all. So, slowly, she sinks down further carrying Mac with her and soon the baby’s feet are fully submerged. He doesn’t say anything but simply looks confused, back and forth between his mom and dad with that chubby pout that they know so well by now.

“Yay,” Jake squeals playfully to his son to keep up the questionable morale. 

“Is he okay?” 

Holding him facing away from herself Amy can’t see her son’s face and relies on Jake’s point of view. She needs him to tell her that it’s all okay. 

“Yeah, he’s fine. He’s just trying to figure things out, I think. Try to go further.”

“O-okay,” Amy forces a nervous smile even though she feels like a wreck on the inside. Her son is curious but also sensible, she knows. The last thing she wants is a huge scare and tantrum by the beach where they’re surrounded by hundreds of people who are here to relax. Either way she pushes away the doubting thoughts and sinks her son down till his legs are fully under. 

For a few seconds the world somehow stands still. She holds her breath, bracing for a laugh, a cry, a scream? She isn’t quite sure. 

Mac, on his part, looks like he _ doesn’t know  _ whether to laugh, cry or scream which prompts Amy to feel the need to pull him back up into the safety of her arms but just as she’s about to, Mac kicks both his legs and splashes some water onto Jake who’s kneeling right in front of him. Jake laughs and being a complete copy of his dad Mac laughs along in that high-pitched screaming tone he often does when he’s extra excited. 

“Was that funny, bud? Is it fun splashing daddy?” Jake coos. 

Seeing his father’s reaction and wanting more of it Mac keeps kicking, squealing and smiling as if he purposely tries to keep both Jake and Amy laughing - which they do. 

“You’re such a brave boy, baby!” Amy smiles, all stress and nerves far gone and drifted off to sea. All that matters is the fact that Mac is happy and having a good time. All three stay in the water for some time, splashing around, dragging Mac through the water and jumping around with him (mostly Jake as Amy witnesses nervously). Either way it’s safe to say that their little boy  _ loves _ it. Neither the cold or the darkness of the ocean seems to scare him and both parents couldn’t be any more proud of his love for the big waters. A love so strong that Mac puts up a fight when his parents decide that he probably needs some warmth and a nap after so long in the fresh sea water. 

“We’ll go back later, Mac,” Amy shushes as her son kicks around angrily as she tries to change his bathing diaper. “You need some nice, warm sun now.”

“... And sleep so mommy and daddy can pass out in the sun,” Jake complies from behind Amy where he’s curreently drying himself off. He earns himself a famous Santiago-roll of the eyes from his wife - even though she secretly agrees: she could really use some sleep. 

It’s far from given though. Mac is not one to go down without a fight but, eventually, the baby is dry, clean and ready for what his parents hope will be a good, long nap. 

Taking him bathing in the sea was obviously a huge moment for all three of them and of course they’re going to repeat it later, but right now Mac really needs a nap and Jake and Amy really do need time to simply enjoy themselves and the much needed time off work. Mac does not agree though - at least not right away. From where he’s already lying down on his towel Jake can hear Amy in the tent struggling to put Mac to sleep. 

“Shh, baby, you need to sleep a bit now, okay? I know there’s a lot going on today and it’s got you all excited but that’s also why you need to rest.” 

Jake smiles to himself hearing his wife trying to explain the logistics of a nap to their baby: maybe she’d taken his last name but she would forever be so very much Amy Santiago - which he loved. On the other hand, as much as Mac was a momma’s boy, Jake also knew that his son didn’t care about logistics. Especially when it came to nap time. 

“Here - let me try so you can relax a bit,” Jake is quick to join his family in the tiny baby tent and lies down where he can just barely fit in next to a wiggling and gurgling Mac. 

“Okay, Mr. Mac… Show daddy how good you are at sleeping!” 

Amy isn’t the one to complain about Jake taking charge so she crawls back to her blanket as she overhears Mac’s impatient squirming and Jake’s various attempts at getting their son calmed down. It goes on, a restless back and forth between father and son, and Amy kind of wants to intervene but also knows Jake  _ wants to  _ and _ can do _ this. Plus, it means she can do crosswords in the sun without any interruption so she tries to keep herself busy, ignoring whatever is going on in the tent and soaks in the dearly missed feeling of relaxation.

Although she does frown when it’s suddenly been quite a while since she’s heard any noise coming from the tent. From either her son or husband. Actually, she checks her phone, it’s been so long that she’s almost finished an entire crossword in one sitting which is huge - she honestly can’t remember the last time she did that. A baby and crossword-time was rarely given. 

“Jake?” She whisper-yells out for her husband but is left hanging with no answer. Only the sound of crashing waves and the occasional squeal from a seagull can be heard. Figuring it can wait, just a bit, she puts down her crossword and crawls through the sand to the tent. 

Here, surrounded by the blue tinted light caused by the tent’s fabric, she is met by the sweetest sight: Jake curled up on his side and fast asleep with Mac right by his side. The little Peralta is passed out on his back with arms and legs spread out making him resemble a tiny, chubby starfish. 

After soaking in the sight Amy of course snaps a picture and makes a mental note to herself: add this picture to Mac’s baby album under the title ‘Baby’s first day at the beach!’. Straight away she makes the picture her new lock screen photo because who wouldn’t want a constant reminder of the amazing day they spent at the beach with their incredible husband and cutest baby starfish? 


End file.
